FANTASY DEATH BATTLE: SITH TRIUMVIRATE VS SKYWALKER SIBLINGS
by Dancesnapple
Summary: Time for another battle. Another pure Star Wars. Jaina Solo, Jacen Solo, and Ben Skywalker vs Darth Nihilus, Darth Sion, and Darth Traya.


**ALRIGHT, so for anyone who's read my former death matches on my profile, you might be asking why I didn't use the fight I implied I'd write at the end of the last one, Cyclops vs Captain America. Well, ALOT has happened over my absence from this site... namely Cyclops mastering the Phoenix Force completely and becoming more than capable of murdering Captain America with a single blast that breaks right through that colorful shield. SO, there's not much to do with that fight... So here's a Star Wars team battle that I hope is fun for some of you. Not all that much humor in this, but I actually originally wrote this fight ONLY for a friend over Facebook a couple months ago, but after I posted my latest chapter in Visions of Change, figured I'd add an opening analysis and ending commentary as some cool action for you guys to enjoy.**

The trinity, a team of individuals grouped together for the differences of the three and their ability to cause great change through combined efforts, be it good or evil.

Darth Nihilus, Darth Sion, and Darth Traya; the Sith Triumvirate.

Or Jaina Solo, Jacen Solo, and Ben Skywalker; next generation of Skywalker.

Welcome. I am DANCESNAPPLE, and I will evaluate the weapons, armor, and skills of these combatants to find out who would win … a death battle.

 _ **Lords of the Sith!**_

Jedi Master Kreia was once a prominent member of the Jedi Order. Philosophical and contemplative, she was thought of as one of the original 'Gray Jedi', but that hardly mattered to anyone else. Her primary star to fame was having trained the galaxy's foremost war hero bad ass, the artist formerly known as Darth Revan. Due to her star pupil turning Sith and nearly destroying the entire Republic, many within the order shamed and distrusted her, eventually getting her cast from the order entirely!

Cast into doubt about her own convictions, she wandered the galaxy meeting with those she'd taught, until coming upon Malachor V, a world ruined and cast in the history of the Dark Side. Filled with doubt by the Jedi Order, Kreia was intrigued by these ruins until one day realizing the error in the Jedi folly, and became Darth Traya, Lord of Betrayal. Betrayed by the Order and ready to repay them in kind. It was then she decided to open the Trayus Academy, a school open to all who are willing to join the Sith and accomplish their age old goal, destroy the Jedi.

Being skilled in the force, Darth Traya was capable of many of your run of the mill techniques, including force choke, lightning, controlling beasts, dark healing to fight through wounds, and shields, but her primary claim to fame lied in her unique style of saber combat.

Being one of the earlier practitioners of the power 'shatterpoint' Traya could literally SEE the weaknesses in a form or structure. She had great foresight, letting her nearly predict the future and tell when something seems like a setup. Combine these with a Jedi's already high precognition during saber combat, and you get a red blur of death. Traya was a skilled practitioner of Shi Cho or Form I for for fighting multiple targets and being unpredictable, Makashi or Form II for fencing fighting and keeping control against single opponents, and Soresu or Form III for defense. Combined with these styles was the seldom art of Trakata, the art of deactivating, reactivating, and using lightsabers without her hands in tandem to wield three sabers at once that could seemingly pass through each other through the constant deactivation and reactivation. Lost in a wall of blurry red, you'd have to be one lucky bastard to survive one on one with her.

Traya was the weakest of the Sith Triumvirate, but her power was always of the mind and working by herself in her own machinations, never working out in the open against the brunt of her foes force.

"… _But there must always be a Darth Traya, one that holds the knowledge of betrayal. Who has been betrayed in their heart, and will betray in turn._ " - Darth Traya.

Once, there was a human male, black of hair, who fought in the days after the Jedi Civil War. This Jedi fought until what would be his last day as anything resembling human above the planet Malachor V. Mandalorian Neo-Crusaders were desperate for a victory, choosing to rely on a new weapon... The Mass Shadow Generator. The entire planet was engulfed and all life trapped in the planet's gravitational field.

Trapped on the ship, becoming more and more altered through the force and this machine, the now former human became the sole survivor aboard his personal ship, The Ravager. His body altered, his spirit was doomed to become bound to his trademark mask and cloak, a spirit made from draining the life force of all his former crew mates. What arose was a Sith that the galaxy would fear, no longer a person, but a physical manifested tear in the force: Darth Nihilus. Now a being required nothing but power to sustain himself, Nihilus displayed his massive strength by wrenching his torn apart ship from the gravitational pull of the planet. He suffered from the afflictions to his body until he was one day found by Darth Traya. In return for teaching him to control the ability force drain to sustain himself, he would become Traya's apprentice and help destroy the Jedi.

Nihilus doesn't care at all about Sith or Jedi, caring only about consumption and keeping himself alive. His body is nothing more than a shadow in a cloak. Facing him head on is dangerous as he constantly drains his opponent of the force as they fight and even as they stay around him. Nihilus' force power is great enough to carry a massive warship off of a planet's orbit, and he favors anything brutal for his style, draining foes of their life force and force energies while blasting with raw power and lightning... lots and lots of lightning. Being an apparition, he could reform his 'body' with relative ease.

He typically fights with a one handed saber style, utilizing one hand for force abilities and amplification while the other assaults ferociously. This implies a favor of Forms VI and VII, Niman and Juyo, the favored style for Sith, and was capable of fighting multiple opponents with his power and aggression.

Nihilus was by far the most powerful of the Sith Triumvirate. With such a difficult task just to kill him, almost any one on one battle is futile against him. He would have rampaged across the galaxy, were it not for some goody goody two-shoes party of adventuring Jedi separating his soul from his armor, sending him to the afterlife proper.

" _He is a wound in the Force, more presence than flesh, and in his wake life dies… sacrificing itself to his hunger._ " - Visas Marr

Divided on Korriban, there was one Sith whose hatred maid all others mere pawns compared to him. That Sith's body was held together, thousands of pieces connected and placed back together while decaying, all through sheer power and hatred within the force. A soul broken into thousands of fragments, the being was simply known as Darth Sion!

Using the pain of his condition, he continuously fuels his rage to regenerate his body in real time, eventually, like Nihilus, coming across one Darth Traya on Malachor V. Groomed into a devastating monster, he and Traya took an immediate dislike due to his zero interest in any form of knowledge or technique, favoring power and hatred above all else. His brutality and strength was enough to impress the headmistress of the Trayus Academy, and that is a feat not very easy to earn.

Sion doesn't think about strategy nor his opponents. He only cares about his hatred and killing anything and everything in his presence. His body, while physical unlike Nihilus', can be destroyed, though it will be reformed by the force so long as nothing disrupts his connection to his body or hatred. He is an absolute master of Form V, Djem So, the form of power strikes and counter attacks. He is immensely powerful in the force, but lacks any form of defined ability due to his lack of interest in learning. He is the embodiment of a nearly unstoppable wave of anger and hatred. Anger not getting the job done? How about more anger. Being a force apparition, he can only truly be put down by certain force abilities.

He is the second strongest of the Triumvirate, his ferocity making him an predictable, yet unstoppable tank. Nothing will get in his way and live.

" _Did you come here for answers? There are none. The call of Korriban is strong, but it is the call of the dead._ " - Darth Sion

 _ **The Legacy!**_

Long after the fall of the Imperial Death Star and the Emperor Palpatine, the new era of Jedi was beginning to unfold. The New Jedi Order had been formed under its new grand master, Luke Skywalker. With new masters like Kyle Katarn and Jaden Korr, it was starting to look like the next generation would finally begin. This generation started fittingly enough, with two. Always two, there are, after all.

Jaina and Jacen Solo were born just 9 years after the battle of Yavin, almost immediately after the fall of the Empire. Raised by their parents Han and Leia Solo, the two were immensely powerful in the force, as is fitting with the Skywalker family. Only a year younger than them was a third child, Anakin Solo, named for the chosen one himself, Anakin Skywalker.

Living a life of happiness, the three were eventually brought into the fold through induction into the New Jedi Order. Prodigies in every way, it was originally thought that Anakin would eventually outpace his older siblings. Things were looking even better, 26 years after the battle of Yavin, or ABY, when Ben Skywalker was born directly from the now legendary hero, Luke Skywalker, and his wife and former Emperor's Hand, Mara Jade Skywalker.

However, it wouldn't take long for the struggle to become known to them as not two years later, Anakin would give his life to save the day in 27.5 ABY to rid the galaxy of the threat of the Jedi-killing voxyn, beasts created during the Yuuzhan Vong War. With strife filling the galaxy, and new Sith Lords left and right, the children began to make names for themselves in their battles. Little Ben, like his cousins, would be raised by Han and Leia and become like an honorary sibling to the two twins.

Jacen Solo was taught by a large variety of masters. Originally under Luke, he also learned different arts from different masters throughout the order. However, Jacen's constant drive to bring peace and accomplish his goals by any means necessary would begin to create a repeat in history. Following the same path as his grandfather before him, Jacen would eventually choose to learn any teaching to help him, even those of the Sith. This lead him to the Sith master Lumiya, who would rename Jacen a new dark lord... Darth Caedus. However, despite any wrongdoing, any act he did was always to try to accomplish the greater good. Every kill, every action was all through the act of preventing further destruction down the line. A cost he deemed well worth it.

A deadly duelist, Jacen was deemed capable of defeating any other force user in the galaxy save for his Uncle Luke. This is evidenced by him being the ONLY other jedi to ever become one with the force while still alive, though in his case it was out of instinct and chance unlike his Uncle Luke's mastery of this same power. He favored aggression and power in his preference of Form V's Djem So, taking after his grandfather, Anakin Skywalker. While never stepping quite as deep into hatred as his grandfather, Jacen followed into the darkside for no other reason than pragmatism and a need for justice, a tale for any after him to know that justifying your actions doesn't stop the fall. It merely keeps you falling. This would all come to a head to a final duel between Jacen and his sister, Jaina. In the final moments of the duel, victory was certain for the Sith Lord, only for Jacen to behold a vision of his own wife being killed. Rather than land the final strike on his sister, he found the line he would not cross as he sent a telepathic message to his loved ones, saving their lives from certain death in exchange for him not being ready for the reactive blow from Jaina. Darth Caedus may be the legacy of his life, but he died Jacen Solo, a man who would do anything to protect those he loved, succeeding in saving his wife where his grandfather before him failed.

" _Jacen Solo had to be bereft of friends, of relatives, of teachers and knowledge and the Force and everything that could help him. He had to be reduced to nothing—or rather, to himself only. And then he had to act—to act purely out of himself, out of his own inner being. In that state of complete disinterest, everything else having failed him, he had no choice but to be himself, to choose and to act._ " ―Vergere, to Luke Skywalker  
Where one took after their grandfather, the other took after their uncle. Jaina Solo was stubborn, strong willed, and more concerned with ties of family and friendship than her brother. Having grown up with him as his equal every step along the way, being an inheritor of the Skywalker gift with mechanics. Like her brother, she was a prodigy, instinctively using telekinesis during captivity by the Empire Reborn, as well as creating light by rubbing air molecules together telekinetically. Like her brother, she also knows Force Lightning and choke, but where he flaunts aggression, she brings defensive tactics.  
Her more unique Force abilities include healing trances, connecting and piecing together fractured minds, joining several minds into a Hive mind with telepathy like the Killik Hive Mind, and most impressively … she was capable of the Force Sever technique. While Jacen would always beat her in overall power of abilities, her conservative fighting style and use of lesser known tricks made her capable of surprising and staying equal with him during many of their duels. Her dueling styles favored defense over offense, dealing strikes without receiving them, which favors the style of Soresu. Where Jacen learned from the Sith to further his power, Jaina learned from Mandalorians to gain all the skills and abilities of creative the perfect warrior, learning directly from the legendary Boba Fett.  
After being forced into their final confrontation, she regretted that she had been forced to kill her brother, but carried on his memory and kept going, furthering her abilities and defending the galaxy. After all, there's a reason she became known as the Sword of the Jedi." _Even being a Jedi is something where you look for more. At first you acted as if Jedi was synonymous with hero. It isn't. Being a hero isn't what all these folks are here to do. They're here to do their jobs._ " ―Jaina Solo, to Jacen Solo

First born son of Luke Skywalker, final Jedi born into the family, Ben Skywalker was the final child to be raised by Leia and Han Solo. Brought up viewing his cousins as his own brother and sister, Ben is the "child" of the group. He's the least experienced, 17 years younger than Jacen and Jaina, on top of having apprenticed under Jacen before his turn into Darth Caedus.

Loyalty is his defining trait. He stayed by Jacen's side even after the turn to the dark side started to corrupt him, only siding against him after it was revealed that Jacen killed Mara Jade, Ben's mother, due to the conflict with Jacen's turn to the dark side. As a child, Ben was social, teased those around him, and seemed the hopeful member of the family, save for his relationship with his father, Luke. In fact, he feared his father and his great power, though as he grew up, he would bond with his father like no other.

As he grew older, even barely into his teens, he was maturing at such a rate that his own family was put off at how mature he was becoming. His sense of duty, possibly reinforced from his relationship with Jacen, made him sacrifice more than necessary, staying with the Galactic Alliance Guard well past the point of time that he was needed, simply out of this sense of responsibility. Ben was forgiving, curious, observant, but also a little cocky and arrogant given his bloodline as a Skywalker after he'd gotten over his fears of his father. However, it's quite easy to say he's the most intelligent of the siblings when in a jam, being quick witted with a sharp tongue to being able to outsmart his way to victory over more powerful Sith.

This was also evidenced at his withdrawal from the Force completely simply due to guilt of the deactivation of the droid Anakin Sal-Solo, though Jacen was the one to open him back up to it, bringing him onto the path to be a Jedi.

Unlike his siblings, Ben's growth in the Force was heavily weakened from his early withdrawal from it. However, he still managed to become the quickest learner of the bunch, mastering flow-walk, telepathic skills, and the ability to disappear with the Force in record times. While his physical Force abilities have yet to fully develop, he's still much stronger than the average Jedi, and is gifted in mental Force abilities, including Beast Control. He was noted as having an astounding grasp of logic and reasoning skills, along with photographic memory that gives Batman a run for its money. He can come up with new tactics on the fly, and very good reading or predicting his opponent's moves.

Ben's lightsaber skills are a direct copy of his Fathers, having spent time in exile together, been directly taught by him the longest, and spending more time with him than anyone. While his saber skills left a lot to be desired early on, he eventually was capable of fighting outnumbered against up to half a dozen Sith and even managed to defeat a group of more experienced fighters with hand to hand techniques. His preferred style was dominated by Djem So/Shien, much like most members of his family. You'll think twice about under estimating this young Skywalker.

" _When my life's on the line, I can take care of myself._ " ―Ben Skywalker  
Alright! Combatants set! Let's end this once and for all.  
 **IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!**

Location: Yavin Forests.

Jaina, Jacen, and Ben make their way slowly through the thick woods, making idle chit chat until they all catch a cold feeling. They silence and stealthily make their way until each pick a tree to hide behind right before a drop to a large clearing with a landed troop transport. There, three individuals stand, seemingly discussing something. Jaina and Jacen glance over to Ben, who's gift in telepathic abilities makes him the best to determine what's going on.

He locks in on one of the three, hoping to glance at least an image of what they're looking for without tipping them off. Flashes enter his head, various artifacts and images of a Jedi or Sith with a mask as well as a woman gaining followers for the Jedi Then he senses something in the person and instantly opens his eyes in slight fear. He looks to the other two. "We need to leave now-"

"Dodge!" Jaina calls as all three move from behind those trees, a mass of rocks slamming into where they were as the three dodge roll off the drop into the clearing, all landing on their feet. The three Sith Lords walk with the one who threw the rocks first, wearing a mask of his own. "You thought you could glance at MY mind without me noticing?"

Sion speaks. "Jedi. Three of them."

"Divide them. Jedi love to team up." Nihilus states. Traya simply moves with them as Sion walks forward ahead of them to charge first.

Jaina lights her purple lightsaber. Jacen lights his green saber as Ben lights his blue. Jacen glances at Ben. "Three Sith Lords. So whats the verdict?"

Ben simply says. "We're in trouble."

"Stay together then." Jaina states as the three take their stances. Sion charges ahead of Nihilus and Traya at the three as Jacen obliges the charge with his own.

 **FIGHT!**

Jacen, in one swift deflect and slash, cuts Sion down and takes a confident stance against the coming Nihilus, who seemed unfazed by the display. _I thought Ben said there'd be trouble._ He thinks, before Sion gets up unharmed to slash him behind. Jaina force pulls Sion a few feet, Ben clashing sabers with him while she cuts Sion's footing away to give Ben a temporary advantage while she runs to Jacen who clashes with Nihilus The three Skywalker family members used the force to link their minds, the same way Jaina linked with the Killik hive mind once and they helped a group of Jedi meditate as one once, creating a hive mind of their own to coordinate attacks. Nihilus charges his saber with lightning to bash Jacen's defense down. Jaina slides in, clashing with Nihilus while Jacen twists around to grab Sion with the force and throw him at Nihilus who side steps while getting pressured by the two siblings.

Traya runs in from behind Nihilus, throwing out two sabers from her robes that spin and whip around Nihilus to clash with Jaina and Jacen's sabers, opening them up to Nihilus blasting both back with a shot of lightning. Traya leaps over Nihilus to strike at them while their down, Ben speeds in and clashes with her. However, the two sabers whip around from Traya's back, threatening to cut Ben to pieces before Jaina and Jacen pull Ben back to them as they recover, avoiding the two slashes. Ben skids to a halt with the other two. Nihilus and Traya side step to reveal Sion again, sending a massive force push at the three. Jaina and Jacen block the power, but Ben, having weak control of offensive and defensive force moves, is launched further back through the brush.

Sion leaps up to jump over the twins, but Jaina's thoughts communicate to the other two. _Only my force sever can put that apparition down for good._ Jacen grabs Sion out of the air, slamming him down. However, that distracted the two long enough for Traya to rush around them after Ben into the woods. As the two realize the problem, Sion recovers and grips the two with his force, throwing them between him and Nihilus, who sends a blast of lightning at the two. However, Jacen responds with his own lightning, canceling the blast as he and Jaina take their stances back to back with Nihilus and Sion standing on each side of them.

Ben stops himself in the woods and moves behind a tree, getting a bearing on his position. It doesn't take long for two sabers to fly around, taking slashes at the trees and cutting everything in the path Traya is moving directly towards Ben. To engage in saber combat straight up would be suicide, so Ben ducts the slashes and runs through the forest, dodging branches and leaping over obstacles as Traya chases after ripping through all. Ben closes his eyes, still dodging through the growth with ease as he was trained on this planet. He attempts to link himself to Traya using his forte, as a means to try to cloud her senses. He drops into a thick bit of the forest as Traya comes to a halt, standing straight up with the two hovering sabers staying near.

She glances around, sensing for her opponent, but only realizes a second in time to dodge back as Ben leaps down. His slash grazes her chest, lightly injuring her but not impeding her ability at all. His plan failing, he's forced to block and run as Traya takes slash after slash at him, the sabers blending together and moving past each other to beat him back. He takes light hits to the arms and legs, but he leaps away, taking to the tree branches. Traya leaps after at first, but soon sends her extra sabers after to cut down all the branches that Ben is using. Ben is caught and lands on the ground with massive branches and trees falling between him and Traya. He thinks to hide but is caught off guard as all the debris moves up in the air and floats around as Traya brings the two floating sabers back and clip to her waist. With a single flick of the hand, all the debris is launch, breaking down everything in the section of forest as Ben brings up his guard and force to defend before he disappears under the attack.

Jacen and Jaina share a glance as they're cornered by the two power houses. Still linked with Ben and themselves, they begin making ideas with their combined minds. Sion speeds in as Nihilus launches a wave of lightning, his favorite. Jaina ducks as Jacen's off hand throws back to Sion and force pushes Sion's charge to a stop. The two then push each other to different sides of Nihilus' lightning, hoping it would hit Sion, though the Sith Lord blocks it before swinging his saber down to create a shock wave moving towards Jacen. He brings up a hunk of earth to block as the rocks are blown away, Sion coming through to wail on Jacen who holds up on his defense and even begins making his counters as the two hammer away in a force of power.

Jaina is soon under Nihilus' assault as well, finding herself being overwhelmed despite her defense focus. She moved back for a small distance as she threw a powerful force push at him. However, the blast was noticeably weaker once it actually hit him. Her face scrunched in confusion at the lack of impact. In fact, all her movements seem to require just a little more energy to do. Nihilus recovers too fast and is on her before she can work it out. This time she uses his trick from the beginning, charging lightning through her saber to empower the strikes and even the saber combat. However, the power seemed to leave faster than it should've.

Through the mental link, Jacen figures out Jaina's situation, quickly using an Ataru leap to barely flip over a power strike from Sion as he force pushes Sion face first into the ground, imprinting the surface. He speeds towards Jaina to help. If they can take out this guy, defeating the apparition will be easy! Sion gets up and pulls at Jacen, the young Jedi coming to a halt as the ground below him cracks at the pressure of him resisting the pull. He needs to save Jaina, so he throws his saber.

Jaina's guard is battered away as Nihilus tries to cut her down, but the thrown green saber slams his red one to cancel his coming slash. Jaina recovers and impales the now open Nihilus Jacen pulls his saber back as he and Jaina release a sigh of relief. One down, one to go, right? However, Jaina is confused. No reaction to the saber stab? There was almost no resistance as the saber went in. Nihilus' off hand clenches as Jacen and Jaina are both clenched in a force choke. Jacen growls sending force lightning at the Sith, which blasts Nihilus off, but also reveals under his mask... Nothing. Jaina and Jacen regroup after being free from the choke as they realize he's also an apparition. Two powerful opponents that only one knew how to beat...

Traya cuts and moves through the debris, eventually deciding that the Skywalker must have found a way to defend himself and then gotten away to hide. Her senses back to normal, she follows what she assumes to be his trail. The tracking lasts a short bit before she finds a clearing with only a few trees in it. Ben stands confident, ready to face her as he's in a defensive posture. Traya tilts her head. "You barely held your own before, yet you feel you have me now?" She glances around. "You've set a trap."

Ben keeps completely cool headed as he moves his off hand forward and his saber hand back. "No. I've gathered my army." Reptilian creatures surround the area of releasing a powerful screech that echoes and resonates in the small area. Howlers, perfect for target practice as Rosh Penin once told Jaden Korr. The howls pierce the ears for a stunning loss of balance effect. Ben remains concentrated as he protects himself from this effect and charges. Traya uses her sabers to attack the beasts and end the shrieking. Meanwhile, Ben powers through her Makashi use as her disrupted balance leaves her open. She's forced back as many howlers are killed, but new creatures speed out from the shadows. Canine like creatures with a strategic movements. Many are cut down, but a brown and white one catches one of Traya's sabers. At this time the rest attack her from behind. Choku, equivalent to wolves in hunting tactics and coordination. These same hunting tactics form around Ben's strikes as her defenses are beaten away and her off saber concentration is waning as she starts getting bites and scrapes from the beasts. She cuts them down and forces her third saber from the lone Choku staying back as her senses start to recover from the Howler assault.

However, Ben was hoping for it as he slashes the hilt of the blade mid air, taking away one third of Traya's offense. With the Choku defeated, Traya grabs her second blade to duel wield, but a large gorilla style creature falls from the trees above. She now realizes that Ben is using his telepathic pressuring to dull her senses, much like one can cause a person to go brain dead or comatose from mental breaking force power. This creature is a Mamien. The beast, with surprise on its side, knocks her down and smashes her left hand, saber crushed with it. She grunts and contains a scream, stabbing the beast once and kicking it off before standing. She cuts the beast away, now only having one saber left. All the beasts are dead, but Ben stands confident and strong as he and the now heavily injured Traya engage in swordplay.

Over with the twins, they back away into the corner of the quarry like clearing, Nihilus and Sion walking side by side towards them. Jacen growls. "Use Force Sever. It's the only way to win."

Jaina glances at her brother. "There's no way I can do that and fight."

"I know." He takes an aggressive stance. "I'll hold them off as best I can.

Jaina begins to scream "You Ca-" But she's cut off as he stubbornly jumps to the center between her and the two Sith, roaring with anger and power as he throws both hands forward and launches a Force Unleashed level mixture of Push and Lightning. Jaina, ignoring her brother's plan, adds her own power, throwing massive hunks of the environment with it. Sion and Nihilus clash the power with their own, Sion creating a shock wave along the ground that separates the two twins. Sion and Nihilus combine power again and launch a combined lightning blast that turns a faint purple, powerful as Sidious' lightning, as it hits Jacen's guard and overwhelms him, beating him into the rocky wall of the clearing.

Jaina pulls the lightning to her, using a combination of absorption and her own lightning to redirect the blast in a circle to hit the Sith Lords with their own power. The Lords are shrouded with dust and smoke, but Nihilus redirects the lightning around the two, same as her, to harmlessly hit the environment. Sion rushes Jaina, bashing at her saber as he angrily kicks her in the gut to launch her back, breaking a rib or two as she gasps for air. Sion is wrenched back, rolling near Nihilus as Jacen leaps in. His mind screams at his sister. _WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?!_ He pulls Jaina's purple saber to him and, just like Anakin before him against Dooku, attempts to use the extra saber for a momentary offense. _JUST DO IT!_ He charges both sabers with lightning and general force power, bashing at both Sith and clashing sabers with ease as he roars in his own anger and willpower. Jaina, realizing there's no other way, begins to concentrate. . .

Jacen maintains his offense, actually scoring blows on Sion while Nihilus maintains a solid defense. Jacen, noticing this, centers his concentration on Nihilus, finally scoring a glancing hit, though he can't tell if it's from his actual skill or Nihilus being amused. He's hoping both. Nihilus and Jacen clash in force power, cracking the ground before Jacen weakens from Nihilus' force drain. Jacen is slowly pushed back before he needs distance, letting himself get blown away. He skids along the ground, running both sabers into the rocky earth to slow him to a halt before charging back. However, this would prove a poor choice as Sion grips Jacen by the neck. He knew Jacen was using Force Rage. "Fool. Rage is my friend. Now, let me introduce you to it!" He wrenches the Jedi into a ground face plant. Jacen is lifted into the air, gripping the sabers tightly, before being slammed down into the ground causing an implant. This is when he releases Jaina's purple saber. He's lifted another time, Nihilus blasting him with lightning before Sion plows him into the ground yet again. This time he's released his own saber.

Sion wrenches Jacen up to a sitting position, standing behind him. Nihilus turns to Jaina, who's concentrating hard on ignoring her brother's pain, even though Jacen cut himself off from the Hive mind link to lessen how much the other two felt his pain. Nihilus throws his saber at Jaina, only for Jacen, eyes closed with one hand forward, to pull it back still refusing to lose. Nihilus catches his saber and, now more annoyed than amused, throws his saber at Jacen as Sion stands there holding him. Time seems to slow as the saber creeps closer and Jacen opens his eyes. He can't lose. He won't lose! He briefly glows, the power of the force flooding through him as her releases a massive lightning infused repulse, blasting Sion away, blasting Nihilus' saber as well as Nihilus, and barely keeping from harming Jaina. The entire area erupts in a plume of power that, like an explosion is bright and fades just like that.

Over with Ben and Traya, Traya manages a decent defense as the two both sense the massive surge in the force. Traya turns to it with eyes wider than ever. A force more mesmerizing than even Revan? It fades as she's left knowing nothing as she barely dodges a fatal blow, though Ben cuts through her side, heavily injuring her. She is left at a heavy disadvantage. However, she's secretly been manipulating the remains of her two sabers, reforming the two together into a working single saber in the trees above. Ben beats her into a corner as she's left on her knees, his saber pointed at her throat. The saber above fully forms as Ben prepares the finishing strike. Traya smirks. Now.

The saber speeds down from above, attempting to impale Ben. However, Ben once again out wits her as he dodges just a half foot back, catching her saber with his off hand. Up in the trees and around them, the remaining few animals, only maybe four or five, had remained vigilant and watched for any deception in the Sith. In one swift spin, he uses both sabers to cleave Traya to pieces. One down, two to go. He lets out a breath of relief. He did it! That relief is short lived as he felt everything Jaina just went through and gets his game face on. He rushes with the determination to save his cousins.

The clearing is left in a massive dust cloud, Jacen in the center in a sitting position gasping for breath and head hung back with his eyes unfocused toward the sky. Behind him, Sion stands, his arm and chest half gone, but he lifts his saber in anger. Just as he swings, his entire body disappears into dust as his saber falls to Jacen's side. Jaina appears at his side, pulling his arm over her shoulder as she pulls him and herself to her feet. He keeps a neutral expression, but his voice carries a slight hint of anger, though completely overshadowed by his exhaustion. "You're supposed to stay hidden and concentrate on killing the other one."

Jaina ignores him, choosing instead to save her brother. She gets both hers and her brother's sabers as she gets to the end of the clearing and sits him down. She faces the settling dust and begins concentrating. She'll need to try to maintain concentration while fighting if they hope to live, though she hasn't exactly worked out how. Nihilus is revealed as you could swear you'd hear John William's Battle of the Heroes. "I don't suppose you'd tell us exactly what you're here for?" She tries to lure him into conversation to pass time while charging the technique.

"No time." He states, knowing EXACTLY where this is going having seen Sion fall to pieces. He rushes her, launching lightning ahead of him as she blocks it. She tries to keep concentration, but can't do both at the same time, as she's forced to defend as Nihilus beats her back. She falls back onto her back, rolling back to her feet and shaking from it. The Force Drain is working its way on her and making it MORE difficult to use the move. He hits at her again and again, leaving sear marks on her legs, arms, and finally he hits her with lightning to pin her down.

Jacen struggles to stand, but still doesn't find the energy, left useless. He needs maybe another minute before he can even hope to stand. Jaina gets up to defiantly strike back, but a new red saber flies through, stopping her slash as Nihilus looks at the saber of Traya. "Took your time getting here-" The red saber whips from Jaina and slashes Nihilus through. He tries to slash back where he senses a presence, only for Ben to power attack Nihilus off balances and ram him away.

Ben used Traya's saber and imitated her tactic to trick him! He calls out to Jaina, having sensed everything they've been doing and knowing these are apparitions thanks to the hive mind, though it's since fallen apart. "Use Sever! I'll buy time!" Just as Jacen did earlier by using Duel Wielding to buy time, he imitates Traya's style just a little by pulling Sions and Traya's rebuilt sabers behind him while he wields his saber in his main hand and Traya's main saber in his left.

Nihilus, angry and frustrated, sends out a storm of lightning. Ben uses a combination of the four sabers to disperse the lightning. However, the two floating sabers are struck by Nihilus and both destroyed immediately. Well, that lasted a few seconds at least... Ben is now on defense as Nihilus beats him back, using his off hand to launch point blast lightning, stunning Ben. He goes for another slash as Ben is forced to let go of Traya's saber as it's destroyed.

Ben steps back. He calls the remaining animals to help, two howlers and three Choku. However, Nihilus blasts the howlers and a choku with lightning before snapping the remaining two canines' necks with choke. Again, short lived. Ben engages in a traditional duel with Nihilus, but is handily overwhelmed and beaten back. Nihilus lifts him by the throat, both with the force and with his hand, draining Ben's body as he moves to slash him in two. However, a fairly weak force push catches the Sith Lord off guard, concentrated on his sword hand and launching the saber away. A VERY stumbly and clumsy Jacen stabs into Nihilus' lower back and half asses a hold around the apparition as he's barely standing, using his grip on his saber to support standing. Ben, still gripped by Nihilus' hand, runs his saber through Nihilus' chest as both him and Jacen suffocate from being drained of the force.

Nihilus releases lightning, shocking the two as Jaina's purple saber runs through his side with Jaina, eyes closed, grips the saber with one hand and places the other hand on his mask. The three Jedi are blasted with the lightning and drained of their power as a it's all suddenly taken away. All their sabers deactivate as Nihilus' robes fall on the ground between them and all three fall onto the ground next for each other.

The three lay there for hours, gasping for air and calming down but happy to be alive.

 **KO!**

Well, there will be some fans of the Triumvirate that will be angry, I'm sure, but let me explain in a brief rundown of strengths of the characters.

Nihilus is the most powerful member of this face off. His dueling skills are up to par with the rest, and his Force Drain would surely let him win any one on one matchup here. Even the Jedi Exile who used Force Sever to kill him required help to hold him at bay as she channeled the technique. As such, I'm expecting people to say his OP should have won the day. However...

The next most powerful person here is Jacen Solo. His matured power of the Skywalker bloodline instantly puts him over Kreia, while he proved himself the strongest of the siblings. While he would lack the ability to permanently kill Sion, Jacen's ability to be focused and aware ON TOP of being able to channel rage and better variety would certainly give him the ability to win over Sion, just as the Exile defeated Sion multiple times and dispelled him temporarily until their final duel.

Jaina would also defeat Sion one on one, given that while she wasn't as good as Jacen, she had her alternative skills and defenses meant to deal maximum damage without getting any, so she would beat him with a war of attrition. That coupled with her Force Sever also means she has the tool to win this fight for the siblings.

Sion IS stronger than Ben, and would surely defeat him in a one on one fight simply due to a difference in raw power. Since that's all Sion is, and he basically acts as reckless as Deadpool in terms of defending himself, but he lacks the variety or substantial Force power to overpower either of the elder siblings.

The real question is Kreia vs Ben. Traya certainly has more knowledge and discipline than the youngest Skywalker, and while she would have more power due to Ben's early separation of the Force, she unfortunately doesn't perform any spectacular feats that say she's immensely powerful. So the duel between them would ultimately come down to her superior experience vs Ben's superior tactics. Ben learns faster than any person in this fight, and had the best instincts of the bunch. His beast control and ability to adapt or change tactics would ultimately win over her, as her only trump card is Trakata with three sabers. His Djem So is strong against her Makasha, just as Anakin won over Count Dooku in the Clone Wars, so all he needs is something to bide time and occupy her other two sabers, a feat he's certainly capable of with his own experience fighting multiple fighters with superior capabilities before. His eagerness and will to enter combat also gives him more actually combat experience is further emphasized by Kreia's own reluctance to fight, always teaching and staying in the shadows.

Plus, there's the fact that the Skywalker siblings have always been willing to fight both alongside each other AS WELL as by themselves. These Sith all died because they had no ability to work together. Sure, Jacen won't tap into becoming One with the Force EVERY time if these teams were to fight 100 times, but he'd certainly make the sacrifice to guarantee a win as would Ben with his sense of self sacrifice. With three powerful Jedi who are all willing to use any tactic WHILE working in tandem, there's no justification that can be made that they wouldn't buy enough time for Jaina's force Sever to win against the only real threat, Nihilus, who was beaten by a group with only one person on the same level as these three.

The Winner's are the Jacen, Jaina, and Benjamin: The Skywalker siblings.

 **Next time:**

 **Combatant #1: "Be back in a Flash!"**

 **Combatant #2: "Hey! … Souvenir!"**

 **Flash vs Flash: Barry Allen vs Wally West.**

 **Who's the fastest man alive?**


End file.
